


What We Know

by findafight



Series: How Lucky We Are [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon Era, Developing Relationship, F/M, George Washington does his best to understand, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Outsider, Period-Typical Homophobia, Polyamory, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7039396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findafight/pseuds/findafight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Washington, Lafayette, and Mulligan are all able to see what John and Alexander are to each other. It takes them each a bit more time to figure out how Eliza fits in with them though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Know

General Washington can tell that his aides were keeping something from him; something in their eyes, the way they touched, inflections on words when they thought no one else was listening. He knows that John and Alexander are both soldiers, lonely in battle, and the best of friends. When men get lonely on the battle front and they are close enough friends, or far enough acquaintances, a number of unlawful activities occur under the cover of darkness. 

He does not court-martial them; in fact, he doesn’t do anything. The pair of them are too valuable to the revolution, to _him_ , and it would be unbearable to see his aides be hung or imprisoned for life, their lives destroyed. He does not like it, knowing what they are doing and feigning ignorance, but there nothing else he can do. Washington tries to put it to the back of his mind, though he still worries when their glances linger too long or their touches are too close to caresses that they may be caught by someone less forgiving.

After this revelation of the physical aspect of their relationship, he begins noticing little mannerisms they have around each other that seem vaguely familiar. The way Alexander’s jaw clenches and fingers curl into a fist at his side when he is informed that Laurens has been injured, a hand clasping a forearm in greeting or farewell, a smile when the other walks in the room, the way they are able to focus solely on the other while speaking. All would seem fairly normal with friends as close as Laurens and Hamilton, but Washington isn't sure if his knowing about their relationship that makes it seem different between them or just it just being _different_. It occurs to him, as John leaves the room and Alex watches him go, that he wears that same look when his Martha exits a room. That Laurens' little smiles when Alex enters a room reflect his own when his wife sweeps into sight. That the way they hone in on one another from across a room to share a glance and quirk of lips is the same as he and Martha do. 

It is a wave of recognition over Washington as sees it clearly. He knows that a physical relationship may pop up due to necessity and loneliness during a war, but this? This is something else entirely. This is two people who have fought their whole lives finding each other and finding safety with one another; two people realizing they can help each other and the world, together; two young people in love, with the threat of being torn apart by war and society looming over them. 

Understanding the severity of the emotions between his aides moves something inside the General of the Continental Army, because if there were two people he thinks deserving of happiness in life, it would be Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens. He knows they will never get the kind of happiness they deserve with each other; the war, if not society, will see to putting out the spark in their eyes when they glance at each other. 

He does the only thing can think of to protect them and turns a blind eye and pretends he doesn't see, diverts the attention of others away from what they mean to one another, and hopes that perhaps his aide-de-camps will find a sliver of the new country they are fighting to create for their own.

 

—————

 

He sees a shift in their dynamic. They’re stiff with each other like they never have been, awkward now where they had had a natural ease. Washington realizes soon enough that it is because of one Elizabeth Schyuler that Alexander met at a ball and has been writing to ever since. He has become quite infatuated with her, as anyone can see, yet Washington can see how Alexander still looks at John. 

When he thinks the General is preoccupied he shoots looks at Laurens that scream of longing and regret. Of words never said, or of too many spoken. Laurens looks at Hamilton’s back like a poor child looks at toys at Christmas: like he wants and wishes, yet knows he will never receive anything. Washington wants to help his aides find even footing agin, settle the tension between them, but he also knows the best course for Hamilton would be to marry Schyuler. He sends Laurnes to South Carolina, hopes that distance will help heal wounds that the war has played very little part in creating.

When Laurens is captured, Alexander is beside himself with worry. Insisting he should go and see him and Washington cannot _afford_ that, he needs Hamilton with him, so he rejects Alexander’s request, knowing he will follow direct orders. Though he knows it is tearing Hamilton apart, he hopes it will be for the best. 

 

—————

 

Time goes on and so does the war and life outside of it and suddenly Hamilton is getting married to Ms. Schuyler and Congress is sending Laurens to France and battles are fought and won and lost. The next time he sees the pair together is in the summer after Hamilton’s marriage, and it is as though he is looking back to three years previously. 

The same casual touches and smiles are back, easy laughter, and uncanny synchronization with which they are able to achieve tasks. It seems as though the year of tension and coldness between the pair never happened, that Elizabeth Schuyler never captured Alexander’s heart. 

It sends a cold shiver down Washington’s spine, because now Alexander is married. It is different now. So, along with other more public reasons, he sends Alexander home to his pregnant wife. He does not grant Laurens’ request for leave that comes two days later.

 

—————

 

The troops are celebrating and revelry is in the air after the Battle of Yorktown, because they _won_. After years of fighting and starving and dying, they _finally won_. Washington knows it is still a while yet before everything is settled, but for a night they can celebrate victory before the task of governing their new nation begins. 

He walks through camp, talking with officers and foot militia alike, congratulating each man and thanking him for his service and sharing wine with them, when it occurs to him that he hasn’t seen Hamilton since negotiations ended. He walks to the tent he knows Hamilton was staying in and wonders why he is not joining in with the celebrations. 

Stopping beside the tent, he listens to see if he would be interrupting Hamilton. He hears an odd catch of breath and a sigh, before an incoherent mumble. About to turn away, Washington stops when the unmistakeable sound of John Laurens’ laugh filters through the canvas.

Later, the wine he shared in celebration and the high of victory will be blamed for his eavesdropping, but at the moment he is too curious as to what will be said to move away. 

Laurens’ voice is a whisper that still travels easily through the tent wall when he speaks. “I’ve missed you and Betsey both, though if this is to be my reception every time I retur—”he is cut off by a slick kissing noise that makes Washington blink in surprise. He had almost forgotten their affections for each other.

“Our dear Betsey and I missed you terribly, and I am _sure_ that once” there his a pause in which one of them gasps, and Washington awkwardly fidgets with a button on his jacket, deciding weather he should leave. “once we return home to her she will remind us of her love, what we have missed while away from home, and how truly lucky we are.” 

Something clicks into place at that, Hamilton referring to both of them returning home to Elizabeth. Both Hamilton and Laurens have a home with her, and it would seem each other as well. It is an oddly reassuring revelation, to know that Hamilton is not having an affair on such a charming woman, though he never would have thought that learning of such an arrangement would be. 

“ _Home_.” Laurens sighs, and it sounds like a prayer long unanswered. “I am welcome at yours still, yes?”

“Jack, you have _always_ been welcome. Now moreso than ever. The war is over and we will return to _our_ home soon enough, and Eliza will be waiting for us _both_ when we do. We just have to come back.”

Laurens responds softly, tiredly. “I think I am able to do that.”

“Good, I would hate for you to disappoint my dear wife, after all the worrying we’ve put her through.”

The General turns away from the tent, the softness in their tones making the conversation feel overly intimate for him to hear. He will not pretend to understand how their relationship works, or what they are to each other, but he is glad to know that they have a happiness that appears will last.

 

—————

 

Months later, after the war concluded and governing has begun, Washington is informed that decorated war veteran John Laurens and his young daughter have moved into Alexander and Elizabeth Hamilton’s home for the time being. The source of the gossip says that it is no wonder, Laurens has been close to both Hamiltons for years, and it would be difficult to raise a daughter on his own. Washington cannot say he is at all surprised that they opened their doors so willingly. Not trying to stop the small smile that tugs on his lips, the General hopes that the three of them will find a way to keep their happiness for a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> Washington is doing His Best(tm) and wants people to be happy.  
> Honestly? I wrote most of this via text in April, and then cleaned it up (a lot). I hope it's alright! I've been writing bits and pieces of the rest of this series as well, so I will eventually post more. Next chapter for this will hopefully be up next week! My tumblr is still [findafight](http://findafight.tumblr.com/), so hit me up and let me know what you think or if I messed up.


End file.
